Curious George 4: Royal Monkey/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2019 American hand-drawn animated musical comedy direct-to-video film, Curious George 4: Royal Monkey. Opening Credits Universal 1440 Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment present A Universal Animation Studios and Splash Entertainment Production CURIOUS GEORGE 4: ROYAL MONKEY Starring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker as George and Prince Felipe Jeff Bennett as The Man with the Yellow Hat Featuring Greg Page Kristen Bell Queen Latifah Robby Benson Zendaya with Jason Lee and David Cross Casting by Susan Blu US Voice Directors Susan Blu Jamie Thomason Canadian Voice Director Terry Klassen Celebrity Casting by Mary Hidalgo, CSA Ruth Lambert, CSA and Robert McGee, CSA Based on the Curious George Stories and Characters by Margret & H.A. Rey Original Songs Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Tim Rice Original Score Composed by Jody Gray Christopher Lennertz Alan Menken and Heitor Pereira Executive Producers Brian Grazer Ron Howard David Kirschner Jon Shapiro Produced by Robert Ramirez Share Stallings Norton Virgien Liz Young and Mike Young Story by Matthew O'Callaghan Darrell Rooney and Chuck Tately Screenplay by Matthew O'Callaghan and Chuck Tately Directed by Matthew O'Callaghan Jayson Thiessen Norton Virgien and Phil Weinstein Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Associate Producer Michaela Hart-Zerbib Executive Music Producers Kathy Nelson Hans Zimmer Editors Monte Bramer John Bryant Roger Hinze Animation Pre-Production by Universal Animation Studios and Splash Entertainment Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Director Devin Crane Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Animation Directors Chris Bailey Matthew O'Callaghan Story Storyboard Supervisor Tim Hodge Storyboard Artists Caroline Cruikshank Scott Heming Llyn Hunter John Pomeroy Andrei Svislotski Toni Vian Frans Vischer Freelance Storyboard Artists Tony Craig Don Dougherty James Fujii Celia Kendrick David Prince Bert Ring Lenord Robinson Rafael Rosado Dave Williams Layout Layout Supervisor Rasoul Azadani Layout Artists Lisa Souza Jennifer Yuan Workbook Artists Kurt R. Anderson James Beihold Fred Craig Edward Ghertner Julio Leon Audrey Stedman Tanya T. Wilson Brian Woods Jennifer Yuan Background Background Artist Mike Inman Background Color Key Trish Burgio Ann Lee Lin Zheng Visual Development and Design Lead Character Designers Craig Kellman Shannon Tindle Character Designers James Baxter Elena Ceballos Olivia Ceballos Devin Crane Millet Henson Jeffrey P. Johnson John Pomeroy Shane Prigmore Anthony de Rosa Shannon Tindle Keith Wong Jose Zelaya Prop Designers Elena Ceballos Olivia Ceballos Millet Henson David Lee J. Michael Spooner Shannon Tindle Keith Wong Jose Zelaya Background Designer Justin Thompson Visual Effects Designers Allen Blyth John Dillon Michel Gagné Jeff Howard David Lee Joseph Mildenberger Philip Vigil Visual Development Artists Mike Inman J. Michael Spooner Justin Thompson Character Animation Supervising Character Animator James Baxter Lead Character Animators Darlie Brewster Jeffrey P. Johnson John Pomeroy Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Steven Wahl Character Animators Jared Beckstrand Sandro Cleuzo Bob Davies Robert Espanto Domingo Russ Edmonds Rick Farmiloe Steven Pierre Gordon Jay Jackson Mario J. Menjivar Jamie Oliff Pierre Perifel Chris Sauve Bruce W. Smith Chris Wahl Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames Rough Inbetweeners Bronwen Barry Casey Coffey Todd Jacobsen Clean-up Animation Lead Clean-up Animators Jennifer Brisson Emily Jiuliano Stephen Palmer Trevor Tamboline Marianne Tucker Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Kathleen M. Bailey Kendra Baxter Aidan Flynn Debbie Forster June Fujimoto Millet Henson Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Philip Sung Dan Tanaka Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Lead Inbetween Animators Mike Demur Jan Naylor Inbetween Animators Kayn Garcia Keiko Watanabe Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist Brice Mallier David Tidgwell Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Steven Fahey Alex Gatsis David Lipton Ali Ries Scott Santoro Jason Stovall Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon David Lee Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate John Allan Armstrong John Bermudes Bob Bennett Allen Blyth Brent Boggs Felipe Cerdán John Dillon Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Noe Garcia Al Holter Jeff Howard Michael Cadwallader Jones Cynthia N. Knizek Susanna Luck Dan Lund David Lyons Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield John MacFarlane David Mildenberger Rodd Miller Mark Myer Kevin O'Neil Masa Oshiro Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Phillip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Jay Shindell Van Shirvanian Visual Effects Clean-up Animator Dietz Toshio Ichishita Visual Effects Inbetween Animator Kuniko Yano Compositing Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Color Styling Color Styling Supervisor David S. Karoll Color Stylists Alison Jota Ben Liou Animatic Editorial Animatic Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Animatic Editor Donnell Ebarrete Timing Direction Lead Timing Director Phil Cummings Timing Directors Debbie Bonzon Majella Milne Juli Murphy Animation Check Animation Check Lead Gina Bradley Animation Checkers William Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans George "Bingo" Ferguson Chuck Gefre Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Esther H. Lee Teri McDonald Jan Naylor Helen O'Flynn Justin Schultz Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Production Design Manager Paul Trandahl Technical Manager Johnny Chen Production Assistants Calista Hinze Crystal Savage Janet Turner Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Dee Bradley Baker Jim Cummings Steve Josefson Tom Kenny Terry Klassen Nicole Oliver Tara Strong Samuel Vincent Frank Welker Ariel Winter Second Part of the Credits Assistant Casting Director Tania Themen Africa Geography Consultant Brian King Post Production Post Production Supervisor Athena Lobit Post Production Video Services by CCI Digital Colorist Greg Kibler Online Editor Keith Cook Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer Tom Myers Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Will Files Tom Johnson Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Josh Gold Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Frank Rinella Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Artists Ronni Brown Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Blake Collins Foley Recordists Sean England Corey Tyler Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Additional Post Production Sound Services by Advantage Post Sound Services Sound Designer Robert Poole Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Foley Artist J. Lampinen Foley Mixer Aran Tanchum Digital Audio Transfer Kyle Hayden Rob Pratt Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Canadian Voice Casting Services by Voicebox Productions Track Reading Services by Beans-n-Rice Editing Lip Assignment Erik Peterson Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios Audio Post Production Dialogue Mixer Mark Mercado ADR/ISDN Mixer Giuliano Pizzulo Production Accounting Production Accountant Laurie "Pinky" Hoover Assistant Production Accountant Debbie Graber Music Music Mixer Slamm Andrews Additional Music by Alfred Tapscott Score Coordinator Leah Dennis Score Technical Engineer Alexander Verbitskiy Percussion M.B. Gordy Songs Coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Layout Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Romy Garcia Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Carlo Christopher Anacin Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Joseph Jubilee Balderas Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Gilbert Francisco Edgardo Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Dante La Torre Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Gabriel Mase Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Jose Mari Santiago Rommel Santiago Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Danilo Wabe Background Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe Background Artists Jonathan Ayop Darwin Camero Ricardo Francisco Dawn Macute Noel Solis Background Matte Painter Ephraim Sepe Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Pretz Dela Torre Mike De Vega Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Buddy Maderazo Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Leo Saluna May Salunga Alvin Sarthou Joel Sengco Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Effects Animation Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Alfredo Cantuba Joey Celerio Crisano De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects Inbetweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz CGI Animation CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Lead Dino De Guzman CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Assistant Director Brad Ferguson Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Liz Rondolet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Assistant Art Director Vesna Mostovac Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Caroline Hung Chris Land Storyboard Revisionist Matt Wilson Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Posing Lead Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Artists Rich Dannys Loughlin Dyer Robin K. Herman Kenji Iwata Kim Yoo Jin Sean Wicket Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Animators Leah Alcantara Steve Baker Steph Braithwaite Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Deanna Marsigliese Adam Massicotte Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Pablo Nilo Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Michael Pjawka Shane Root Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Qi Zhang Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Artists Linette L. Derrick Kim Linn Vesna Mostovac Elena Quast Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Digital Production Scene Planning Artists Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Jack Carr Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Systems Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Raphael Friess Production Executive Assistant Sonia Xavier President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production Coordinator Sally Walker Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Finance Assistance T.E.A.M. Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks CEO/President/Executive Producer Clint Eland Supervising Producer Marianne Culbert Producer Chantal Ling Executive in Charge of Production Jerry Popowich Head of Studio Jefferson Allen Animation Director Graham MacDonald Art Director Shi Chang Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Robb Pratt Lead Storyboard Artist Becky Cassady Storyboard Artists Troy Adomitis Tom Bernardo Christian Larocque Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Additional Storyboard Artists Derek Bond Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Storyboard Artist Cindy Banks Morrow Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Jason Armstrong Clayton McKenzie Morrow Storyboard Revisionists Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Kataneh Vahdani Design Character Design Supervisor Steve Lambe Lead Character Designer Jose Zelaya Senior Character Designer Erika Worthylake Character Designers Jordan Voth Darren Ward Additional Character Designer Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Character Designer Kevin Pawlak Background Design Supervisor Colin Stimpson Background Designers Barry Atkinson Melissa Suber Christopher Tsirgiotis Dave Williams Visual Development Supervisor Kenny Thompkins Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisors Nol L. Meyer Damon O'Beirne Layout Lead Paul Felix Layout Artists Ralph Sosa Dave Williams Animation Animation Supervisor Collin Tsandilis Animators Barry Atkinson Becky Cassady Mike Inman Steve Lambe Kevin Pawlak Colin Stimpson Melissa Suber Kenny E. Thompkins Christopher Tsirgiotis Jordan Voth Darren Ward Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Background Background Supervisors Barry Atkinson Ruben Hickman Kenny Thompkins Background Artists Troy Adomitis Jason Armstrong Tom Bernardo Derek Bond Christian Larocque Cindy Banks Morrow Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Calvin Suggs Kataneh Vahdani Dave Williams Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up Artists Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Clean-up Animator Debbie Forster Inbetween Artist Rudi Bloss Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor John Dillon Visual Effects Designers Michel Gagné Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists Bob Bennett Jeff Howard Kevin O'Neil Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth Felipe Cerdán Noe Garcia Dan Lund David Mildenberger Van Shirvanian Philip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Felipe Cerdan Noe Garcia Van Shirvanian Compositing Compositing Supervisor Marc Fortin Compositing Artist Robin Baker CGI Animation CG Supervisor Mark Donald CG Animation Leads David Couchariere Carlos Puértolas CG Animator Daniel Tynan Production Production Manager Christie Cameron Production Coordinator Sarah Laight Production Assistant Kevin MacDonald Tycoon Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Tycoon Animation, Inc. Director Jerry Santiago Assistant Director Tony Tulipano Creative Director Sheldon Arnst Producer Oliver Guse Line Producer Andoni Achaval Production Coming soon! Pre-Production Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Digital Production Coming soon! CGI Animation Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Tycoon Animation Studio Administration Coming soon! BV Animation Studio Crew Additional Animation Production by BV Animation Studio Co., Ltd. Producer TBA Director TBA Line Producer TBA Editor TBA Translator TBA Administration TBA Animation Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Digital Ink & Paint Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Head of Production James Wang Art Director Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Layout Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Kirk Lin Alice Ho Andrew Hiseh Mori Lee Elton Lee Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Animation and Art Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects and CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Digital Production Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Final Part of the Credits Read the books about "Curious George" published by Houghton Mifflin Company "Curious George", created by Margret and H.A. Rey, is copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Mifflin Company and used under license. Special Thanks to James Baxter Glen Keane Elana Lasner Cliff Ruby Lynne Southerland David H. Steinberg Joe Stillman Clearances/Research Provided by Michelle Dunton Produced with the Financial Participation of Sound Created and Mixed in Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. © 2019 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Country of First Publication: United States of America. Universal Animation Studios, LLC is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Curious George